


Bear Essentials

by Citrine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plushophilia, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Citrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and a pink teddy:</p><p>God, he loves making Sherlock wait for it. John knows that it’s mean and downright perverse. He knows that he should just walk away from all this crazy, kinky stuff, that he should get a proper job and a nice girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Essentials

**Author's Note:**

> Another old PWP - not much I can say about it really, just a bit of fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, no profit made -teddy does it for free!

God, he loves making Sherlock wait for it. John knows that it’s mean and downright perverse. He knows that he should just walk away from all this crazy, kinky stuff, that he should get a proper job and a nice girlfriend.

Sherlock’s girlfriend sits on the arm of the sofa. She’s pink and very fluffy, with a white satin ribbon round her neck and a neat round cut made with surgical scissors in the seam between her hind legs. Sherlock loves his new teddy, correction Sherlock wants to love his new teddy, but John won’t let him.

“You’re going to come like a rocket when you get inside her, aren’t you?” He whispers into Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock has the sulks and doesn’t answer, but the quick upward tilt of his hips is answer enough. John grins and wraps his arms around Sherlock’s waist. He likes the feel of his skin and Sherlock’s naked, while John is still fully clothed.

“This is nice,” John says, “cuddling on the sofa on a lazy Saturday afternoon, just me and you, and teddy.”

“I’m not cuddling teddy,” Sherlock points out.

“That’s because teddy’s shy. She’s brand new, a virgin, she’s never had your cock up her arse.” John doesn’t quite believe that he’s saying these things, but the way Sherlock trembles in his arms makes it worth the embarrassment.  

“I want her.” So sulky, almost pouting and quite adorable.

“I know you do.” John takes Sherlock’s cock in his hand. “If I had known before that a stuffed toy could get you this hard I’ve bought you half of Hamley’s the first week I moved in. It was just a little something you forgot to mention though, wasn’t it? You told me about the violin and the experiments, but not about the teddy shagging.”

“I tend to find…oh, god…that it puts potential flatmates off.” Sherlock thrusts his cock into John’s hand. “Faster, do it faster, wank me.”

John chuckles. “No way.”  With one last twist of his wrist he lets go of Sherlock’s cock. “You’ve got to save it all for teddy, remember?”

“Bastard.”

“You love it.”

John tilts Sherlock’s chin back so they can kiss. He runs his hands over Sherlock’s chest, hips and stomach, touching everywhere accept where he most wants to be touched. That part of him twitches and John watches the glistening pre-cum seep out. They’ve been at it all afternoon and Sherlock can’t last much longer. Nor can he, although he’s not a teenager any more and he did get Sherlock to suck him off as a thank you for his new teddy bear.

“Oh, fuck.” Sherlock rests his head on John’s shoulder. His hands ball into fists at his sides, but he doesn’t try to touch himself. “Just give me the bloody bear before it’s too late.”

“I’ll murder you if you come now.” John’s almost tempted to see if Sherlock really can cum from just the idea of fucking his bear and a bit of dirty talk.  “Mind you, I thought you were going to cum in your pants in Debenhams this morning.”

“I nearly did, all those teddies and did you see that yellow rabbit? He was just asking to be fucked.”  Sherlock groans and thrusts three or four times. “Oh, god, I’m dying for it.”

“Okay, just calm down, you kinky git.”

John made a mental note ‘buy rabbit’, sometimes he wasn’t sure which would give out first his libido or his credit card. It ought to have been laughable, but when Sherlock looks like that, sounds like that, it turns him on like nothing else.

He grabs the pink teddy by one paw and holds her over Sherlock’s midriff, evading his attempt to snatch her out of his grasp. “If I let you have her it’s on condition that you don’t fuck her until I say that you can.”

Sherlock glares at him. “What do I have your gracious permission to do with her?”

“Oh, you can rub that tent pole of yours all over her, as long as you don’t get yourself off or try to stick your cock in that tight little hole I made for you.”

“That’s two conditions.”

“Take it or leave it.” John’s ready to hurl the teddy across the room.

Sherlock clutches his wrist. “Alright, you win.”

John lowers the teddy until its pink fur just brushes the swollen head of Sherlock’s cock. It’s a tease that Sherlock endures for all of fifteen seconds before he makes a grab for the bear. This time John lets him take her. The instant the teddy bear’s in his hands Sherlock shoves it down into his groin. A heartfelt sigh of sheer relief and pleasure escapes him. For a moment John feels bad about making him wait for so long.

Sherlock starts rubbing the soft bear up and down the underside of his shaft. “Oh, god, she feels fantastic.” He squeezes the teddy against his cock, rolling his hips as he does so. “Fuck, Oh, god, fuck...”

John’s getting so turned on watching him that he can barely think, but when Sherlock lifts the teddy and wriggles down the sofa a bit spreading his legs as he does so John knows exactly what he’s going to do next. He waits until Sherlock’s about to plunge his engorged cock into the teddy bear.  Then he quickly slides his hand in between Sherlock’s cock head and the opening in the bear.

“No fucking, not until I say so.”

Sherlock stares up at him with lust glazed eyes. His cock bumps against John’s palm.  “Oh, god, you’re a bastard.”

“That’s the second tine you’ve called me that.” John rubs his hand over Sherlock’s knob. “If you want to slide into teddy’s silky hole and fuck the stuffing out of her you’re going to have to be nice to me.”  The noise Sherlock makes goes right to John’s cock. “I’m having to wait, so why shouldn’t you?”

“You got off earlier.” There’s a fine sheen of sweat on Sherlock’s face.”Just let me fuck her, please, John.”

John smiles. It takes a lot to get Sherlock to say ‘please’, but John likes it when he does and he wants to hear him say it again. He tweaks Sherlock’s left nipple. “Much nicer than that, if you want to do this.” He reaches down to where the teddy is clasped in Sherlock’s unsteady hands. John pushes two fingers into the opening he cut in the rear of the bear. He thrusts them in and out in a quick fucking motion.

Sherlock’s cock jerks wildly. “Oh, fuck, John, please let me fuck her, just let me cum.”

“Why should I?” John withdraws his hand from the bear and traces a line down Sherlock’s right side.

“I need to...please, please.” Sherlock lifts his pelvis, fucking the air. He whimpers. “Please, John.”

John swallows heavily. “Okay.” His head is swimming with arousal and it’s too early in their relationship to push for more. “Go for it.”

Sherlock cries out and rams the teddy down on his cock.  He fucks her furiously, drawing his knees up and curling his toes. He moans making guttural sounds as his hips jerk erratically.

“Go on, baby, go on.” John rubs himself through his jeans. He’s about to cum, but Sherlock’s going to get there first, back arching as he freezes with his cock buried deep in the bear.   

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sherlock shivers and shudders into ecstasy.

John holds onto him as his own orgasm overtakes him.

Sherlock slumps against him and carefully eases the teddy bear of his hypersensitive cock.  He looks at John and they both start to giggle. John smoothes his rumbled curls and they kiss.

“So do you want to go back to Debenhams tomorrow for Mr Rabbit?” John murmurs into his mouth.

Sherlock smiles at him, eyes bright as stars. “Oh yes, yes please.”

 


End file.
